


Where Are You Where Am I

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [10]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Exorcism, Gen, ghost - Freeform, rosary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: So confused, but it won't stop spinning.
Series: ETNuary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Where Are You Where Am I

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sierra Day!!
> 
> Cw: Demonic possession, religious artifact verbal/physical abuse.

What happened!?

What went wrong!!?

Matt-

Matt, what did you do!?

All I can hear is this weird chattering…

Hello…?

Did we even-

Save her?

-

It’s really dark…

I’m scared…

“Well that was easy”.

_Huh-who’s this!?_

“Sierra?”

_Tim!?_

“And me!”

_Justine…_

“Sierra!!”

_Teala!_

“Thank God you’re okay!!”

“This is your missing friend?”

“Oh yeah, so this is Roi-“

_What’s going on?_

“The Demons that once inhabited the house stole your body”, the only person I don’t know says matter-of-factly.

“As of right now, it’s irretrievable”.

_What do you mean irretrievable!?_

I’ve lost my body!!?

“Where did it go?”

Roi’s voice feels like it’s coming from deep, deep underwater.

“I would imagine it either dissolved into ash when the house was removed of corruption, or-“

_Or?_

“Or it was spirited to another dimension for them to use as they see fit”.

_What!?_

“Yeah, but you’re Death”, Tim points out, Can’t you just go get it yourself?”

“Once this is done, I might be able to”.

“And how long will that take?”

Teala’s worried, and so am I!

“Anywhere from an hour more to two”.

“Well, what do we do with her-soul? Before then!?”

Ican hear Justine walking back and forth-

Looking for me?

I don’t know…

_Um, Mr. Death?_

“They/them”.

_-I mean Mx. Death, I am so sorry!_

“I’m used to it by now”.

_...What’s happening to me?_

“As in?”

_Why can’t I see you guys?_

“We can’t see you, either”, Tim pipes up.

“We can hear you, though”, Justine calls, trying to reassure me, but I already knew that, and I’m really freaked out-!!

“Hang on”.

Something jangles.

_What was that!?_

“What did you find?”

Teala, so-

“Are you sure you can’t see anything?”

_Yes!_

“Then either you’re in denial-or you’re stuck under the bed”.

What.

“This is going to hurt”.

**YANK**

_OWW-“_

Sharp pain at my neck, what the-!!?

Scraping over me!!

“…”

“You found her!!” Justine happily shouted.

I could barely comprehend the thin hand attached to an arm that was closed over a strand of pearl beads and a small cross.

Looped somehow around the prongs of my tiara-

“…What just happened?”

“You were stuck under the bed”.

I flinch.

C-creepy!

Black eyes…

“Don’t worry, they’re nice”.

Tim tries to put a hand on my shoulder, but it goes right through-

It tickles!

It’s too weird, it tickles-!!?

“Nonono, get it out-!!”

“Whoah, whoah”.

He steps back, palms up.

“Sierra…”

Teala…

“……I want to go home, guys”.

I tear at the stupid rosary, I want to tear it off-

“I want to go home”.

I want to go home.

Can I please go home?

Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Poor girl needs a break.
> 
> 454 Vs. 439 Words.


End file.
